


Movie Night

by RealZoom



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealZoom/pseuds/RealZoom
Summary: Hello, this is just a quick fan fiction I wrote as a joke. So enjoy I guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a quick fan fiction I wrote as a joke. So enjoy I guess.

Josh showed up at Ethan's door ready to start watching Gone in 60 Seconds. Josh walks in and makes himself comfortable on the soft brown couch, getting out the popcorn that he had brought.

(Time Jump Brought to you by The Flash sticking his dick in the timeline)

In the middle of the movie, when Ethan looked at Josh with a seductive look in his eyes. Ethan slowly walks over to Josh and slowly starts moving his hand up Josh's pants slowly reaching his dick. Ethan tugs away at Josh's pants revealing the medium sized penis. Ethan put his hand on it and started rubbing it up and down. As he was doing this he heard Josh give off a silent moan. Then, Ethan puts the shaft in his mouth moving his head up and down to ensure maximum pleasure. As he was moving his head, he heard an even louder moan showing he loves the action Ethan was performing. After a while, Josh finally reached climax. "Thanks Ethan, that was great!" he says. "No problem, maybe we could do it again sometime?" Ethan asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Sure why not." Josh says as they take a seat on the couch and finish the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short fan fiction. More will be coming soon.


End file.
